Ghost
by HallieLuny
Summary: Luke estava morto, ele havia dado a sua vida para impedir Cronos. Tal feito o tornou merecer de um certo lugar no Mundo Inferior


Eu havia morrido.

Nossa, isso é realmente estranho, sabe, geralmente as pessoas não falam "Eu morri", também, para quem elas vão falar isso? Para fantasmas idiotas que não estão nem ai?

Enfim, tudo começou com uma escolha errada feita por mim. A qual eu me arrependo profundamente, mas até que teve um lado positivo, aprendi muitas coisas sobre o bem e o mal, o certo e o errado. Infelizmente não poderei por em pratica isso. Essa escolha custou não apenas a minha vida, como a de outras pessoas, alguns mortais outros semideuses. Agora, pensando, o remorso me atinge, não deveria ter feito isso, não deveria ter deixado Cronos me manipular, nunca quis o mal de nenhum dos deuses, porém num momento de raiva do meu pai, o titã me inundou de pensamentos ruins, de sentimentos devastadores, moldando essa raiva a seu favor, me fazendo virar o que era até momentos atrás.

Avistei meu corpo no chão da sala de tronos do Olimpo, Percy, Annabeth e Grover o circundavam com expressões tristes e a minha amiga se segurava para não chorar. Sabe, havia apenas uma coisa mais estranha que falar que eu estava morto, ver meu corpo desfalecido no chão, me ver morto.

Os olimpianos entraram num rompante, prontos para uma guerra que já havia terminado. Percy se virou a eles e falou:

— Precisamos de uma mortalha, uma mortalha para o filho de Hermes — engoli em seco.

Não pude observar mais nada, nem a expressão do meu pai, não tive tempo para isso. Senti o chão sob os meus pés se transformarem em algo não solido e cai. Não uma queda do tipo, "Olha, cai da escada e dei de cara no chão", até por que eu estava atravessando o chão.

Já havia atravessado o piso do saguão do Empire State Building e me aproximava de outro, nem me importei pois achei que iria acontecer o mesmo com esse. Cara, eu estava redondamente enganado.

Quando meus pés se chocaram contra o piso de mármore escuro, me desequilibrei e fui com tudo para frente, caindo.

Ah, sim, uma coisa boa em morrer, não senti dor alguma, apenas uma sensação estranha, como um formigamento.

— Vejo que a viagem foi rápida de mais — ouço alguém falar e me levanto as pressas, meu corpo não parecia mais tão transparente e fantasmagórico, estava mais "vivo" por mais irônico que seja.

Observo atentamente a dona da voz. Aparentemente, tinha por volta de 14 anos, possuía olhos pretos, cabelos na mesma cor presos numa trança e pele clara. sava um vestido grego branco e sandálias modelo gladiadora. Bianca Di Ângelo, a filha de Hades e caçadora de Ártemis que havia morrido há um ano e meio numa missão.

Direcionei meu olhar ao local onde estávamos — Uma enorme sala com teto alto, piso de mármore, algumas cadeiras, um púlpito e se assemelhava muito a um tribunal mortal. O salão de julgamento — estava um pouco envergonhado de olha-la nos olhos, afinal, ela estava aqui por minha causa, a morte dele ocorreu por que eu sequestrei Ártemis.

— Não precisa ter vergonha de me olhar por causa daquilo, as vezes, coisas ruins precisam acontecer para um bem maior — disse como se lesse meus pensamentos.

Voltei a olha-la e respirei fundo.

— Me perdoe, eu estava cego d… — fui interrompido.

— Não precisa se desculpar, Cronos se aproveitou de uma fraqueza sua, não fui sua culpa. Além do mais, aquele era o meu destino e esse é o seu. Aceite-o, assim como eu aceitei — Bianca já estava próxima a mim — Bom, como deve ter percebido, este é o Salão do Julgamento, como o próprio nome já diz, é aqui que julgam à qual local os mortos deverão ir —

— É, eu sei, já havia ouvido falar deste lugar — comentei — Mas, onde estão os juízes? —

— Julgando, oras. Esse salão é modificado por magia, assim como os juízes, acontecem inúmeros julgamentos ao mesmo tempo sem que ninguém perceba. Mas, seu caso é diferente, Hades que ordenou para onde você irá —

Assenti. Hades, sendo o deus dos mortos, já deveria saber o que iria acontecer comigo.

— E para onde eu irei, campos de punições? — ela sorriu.

— Apenas me acompanhe —

E fiz o que disse. Bianca e eu andamos pelo Mundo Inferior por alguns poucos minutos, passamos por alguns locais desagradáveis e cheio de fantasmas, por isso, prefiro não descreve-los. Paramos em frente a um enorme portão em ouro.

— Onde estamos? —

— Você, Luke Castelan, foi um herói, deu sua vida para salvar a humanidade e o Olimpo, sem você, hoje, o mundo teria acado, seria a volta ao caos. Um desastre total. Pela sua bravura, coragem e lealdade, por provar a todos que esmo no final, no momento mais difícil, podemos mudar. Eu, Bianca Di Ãngelo, caçadora de Ártemis e filha de Hades , em nome do mesmo, lhe concedo o Elísio. Seja bem-vindo ao lar dos verdadeiros heróis, como você —


End file.
